


Stay Here

by KatrinaLovesHazza



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaLovesHazza/pseuds/KatrinaLovesHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in love. The only problem is that Louis lives in London and Harry lives  in California. After not seeing each other for four months, Harry comes to visit Louis, and it seems like everything is back to normal. Until Harry has to leave again. All Louis wants is for Harry to stay in London with him forever, so Harry needs to make a decision soon or Louis might leave. And as Louis' ex comes back into his life, things take a drastic turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here

I couldn't stand it anymore. Those brown fucking curls. Those deep dimples that appeared every time he gave me that lopsided grin. Those beautiful green eyes that stared back at me with adoration and love. He was perfect. I didn't know what I did to deserve Harry Styles. But I would do it again any day if it meant being with him for the rest of my life. I missed him. Being in a long distance relationship wasn't what I wanted, but I'd rather be far away from Harry knowing he was mine, than not being with him at all. 

After meeting Harry at uni in year eight we hit it off as best mates and had been inseparable ever since. We didn't start dating until year ten because we were both too nervous and stupid to confess our love for each-other. But I knew. I knew I was in love with Harry the minute I saw those green eyes and dimples. And when he blushed for the first time, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, at the butterflies that formed in my stomach I knew he was for me.

After me and Harry finally left uni, we went our separate ways. Harry went off to California to try and get a job at singing and I stayed in London doing the most little things I could to try and make it. But as we strayed apart we realized we loved each other too much to stay away.

But tonight was the night. The night I would see Harry since four months ago. I missed everything about him and I was still trying to process the fact I could finally hold him in my arms after so long. The phone calls weren't enough any more. I needed him with me. It was beginning to get cold as I left my flat. The cold air nipping at my skin. Fall was coming so early this year. 

As I drove to the airport I could feel my self shaking. What if he found someone new? What if he changed his mind when he saw me? What if he wanted to go back home? I put those thoughts to the back of my mind as I parked my car and clumsily stepped onto the pavement of the parking lot. When I finally entered the sliding doors to the airport, my nerves were becoming too much to handle. I needed him now, and this part was the worst. It was having to wait for him. As I paced back and forth I finally heard the announcement of Harry's plane having arrived and my stomach churned with excitement. My Harry was finally here. 

As people began walking out from the tunnel that led from the plane doors to the airport, I began to panic as more and more people were leaving the plane and I still couldn't spot harry. I saw mums and dads with their kids. Couples were meeting up. There was a lot of reunions going on and it was a beautiful site but where was my Haz? And then I saw him. His hair was pulled back with a headband, making him look as if he hadn't gotten a haircut in years. Tight black pants hugged his hips and he wore a plain white t-shirt. His brown boots looking ratty and worn out on his feet ; he never took them off. Once those deep green eyes met mine, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I dropped to the floor and let the tears fall. I closed my eyes and I knew Harry had run towards me when I felt his arms wrap around me as he dropped to the ground, bringing me into his lap as I sobbed. I could feel the wetness on my collar bones as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he held me tight. He smelled just as I remembered. It could only be described as heaven and harry. I didn't care that we were on the ground sobbing like someone Had died or that people were staring. All I cared about was the fact that I finally had my Haz back. 

When I finally got the strength to lift my head up and look at harry, my breath hitched. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. His dimples were less deep and prominent now. His eyes were even more green than I remembered. His face was littered with new beginnings of light freckles and his skin was golden brown from the California sun. He was so beautiful and he was all mine. I didn't understand it. Why had he ever chosen me? I knew I was holding tightly onto his thin white shirt but I couldn't help it, gripping the material in my fists until my knuckles turned white. I didn't want to lose him again. 

"I missed you so much, haz.", my voice cracked as I spoke. His arms tightened around me.

"I missed you more.", his husky voice spoke. "Kiss me." And I didn't hesitate to lean forward and press my lips to his, wanting to taste every bit of him. His kiss was so familiar but it was like a rush of adrenaline and something new every time. I ran my tongue over his plump bottom lip and his mouth immediately opened, allowing my tongue to slip between his lips and explore his mouth. He tasted like vanilla and it was heavenly. I didn't want to stop but then I remembered where we were. As we pulled apart I could hear harry physically whimper at the loss of contact. Our foreheads were pressed together, our bodies still slumped up on the floor as people maneuvered around us. 

* * *

I laid on my giant living room sofa with Harry spread out on top of me. His legs were tangled with mine as my fingers gently worked through his soft curls. My fingers scratching at his scalp.

"Why did you leave me?", I almost whispered inaudibly. The tears hadn't stopped rolling down my cheeks ever since I picked harry up from the airport. I knew I was being emotional but being able to touch him after four months was unreal and much better than I remembered. I could feel Harry's arms tighten around my waist, his fingertips drawing small circles into the skin of my hips and lower back.

"Never again Boo bear." I could feel his chest rumbling as he spoke. His face pressed up to the junction between my neck and shoulder. I shivered as his hot breath washed over my skin. "God you're perfect", he said as he looked up at me through his lashes, his green eyes wide and sparkling. I could feel my cheeks getting hot just from his words as I buried my face into the couch cushions. I didn't understand how this man didn't kill me with just his looks. 

Before I could answer back I could feel Haz grinding his hips down on mine. I could already feel how hard he was getting, his cock semi hard straining through his jeans. I let out a loud gasp as he rolled his hips on mine, the pleasure rolling through me. I needed him. So badly.

I almost came right there on the couch when Harry dipped his head and whispered softly in my ear "bedroom." His voice was husky and rough as he helped me off the couch and carried me to my room whispering sweet nothing's in my ear. I gasped when harry roughly threw me on the bed, knocking the wind out of me. This was going to be rough I knew it.

As Harry stood there staring at me I almost wanted to hide with the look of pure lust he gave me but I knew he loved me. I watched him carefully as he slowly moved forward, his eyes growing incredibly darker. Reaching forward he gripped the bottom of my shirt, looking up at me for permission, as I slowly nodded. I sat up on the bed to give him better access as he lifted the shirt over my head, his fingertips grazing my skin the whole entire way and leaving goosebumps in there trail. I laid back down as he hooked two fingers on each side of the waist band of my pants and began to slide them off my legs painfully slow and toss them to the corner of the room. 

"My god. You're fucking beautiful. " his words left me breathless as I laid there in only my boxers, my cock throbbing painfully with want for Harry. I wanted him naked. Now. 

I reached out and grabbed his Strong shoulders, bringing him down on top of me. " Please Haz. I need you. Want you to kiss me.", I whispered into his ear and smirked when a small moan left his lips. But the smirk was wiped off my face when his mouth came crashing into mine as he forced his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestling for dominance. His won of course. We kissed for what seemed like forever, our mouths expressing how needy we really were. 

When we pulled apart I watched as Harry quickly stood and pulled his jeans off, chuckling softly to myself as he had trouble since his jeans were so tight. I stared at him, he had gotten so fit. He hooked his fingers under his shirt and brought it above his head, revealing more and more skin as he lifted it up and off. Reaching out I traced each tattoo, each crevice, each nipple, each muscle on his body and watched as he fell apart under my touch. Gripping his arms, I roughly brought him down for another kiss but he startled me when he grabbed my wrists in his large hands and lovingly but firmly ordered me to turn around and sit on my hands and knees. His words made me shiver but I followed his requests. I hated this position because I always felt so vulnerable and ugly. But he always knew how to make me feel beautiful and loved. His hands gripped either side of my boxers and brought them roughly down my legs.

I took in a breath as I felt a needy hand grip my left cheek. "Spread your legs.", Harry said and I did as I was told. Slightly losing my balance as I slid my knees apart. I sat and watched as Harry stood up in just his boxers and walked to my dresser to find the lube I always kept stashed in my t-shirt drawer. When he returned, I knew he noticed how my breathing had considerably quickened and my legs were beginning to shake from want. 

I heard the cap being popped open and the sound of Harry putting lube on his fingers. I sighed happily when I finally felt his index finger circle around my tight hole, teasing. "Haz... please.", I begged him and before I knew what was happening, he was slipping his finger inside me. I hissed from the pain. I knew I was tight. I hadn't been fucked in four months. I only opened myself up with my own fingers when I laid in bed at night and thought of Harry doing exactly what he was doing to me in this moment. He pulled his finger out painfully slow and then pushed it back in down to the knuckle. I felt so full already and I couldn't wait to have his cock inside me. I keened as Harry curled his finger and grazed my prostate, my legs shaking nonstop now. He pumped over and over again. In and out, in and out but it wasn't enough.

"More Haz...", I asked and he obliged. Pulling his finger out and adding a second one and continuing his torturous movements, stretching me out and filling me to the brim. "You look so beautiful Lou.", his praise made me smile as I pushed my bum back onto his fingers. "Please Harry..". I couldn't take it anymore. Taking one of my hands off the bed, I reached down between my legs and took a hold of my length, almost crying out from how much it needed to be touched. I slowly ran my finger over my slit that was leaking pre come and began to pump up and down but I immediately drew my hand away when I felt a sharp slap to my left cheek. " Arggg" I screamed as the pain creeped up my body, and as pleasure shot straight to my throbbing cock. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Harry's strong voice rang throughout the room. "Did I say you could even move?" 

"No.", I shook my head as he brought his hand down and slapped me again on my right cheek this time, making me cry out from the pain. As he slapped my left cheek again, I moaned. As the pain faded away, pleasure was rushing straight to the place I needed it most. My cock was sitting straight up towards my stomach, begging for Harry to touch it. 

I screamed at the top of my lungs when harry grabbed both my bum cheeks, spreading them apart and I felt his warm tongue lick a long stripe down my opening. The wetness and warmth was something indescribable and I gripped the sheets as hard as I could, the pleasure being too much as he swirled his tongue around and around my tight ring of muscles. He brought his hand down on my arse again as he licked my opening low like a cat. And I screamed over and over again chanting the same words of "Yes Haz. Yes Haz. More Haz. More." But when his tongue finally slipped inside me I couldn't even take it anymore, my shoulders fell to the bed and my bum stuck straight out even more on display for harry . I could feel him smirking against me as I slumped there all spread out, my cock leaking with pre come. But I knew he wasn't done with me yet, and I didn't want him to be.

"Turn over for me, love." He asked me sweetly as he reached out and grabbed the lube again. I turned around, laying my back in the soft sheets and spreading my legs, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. When he turned back to me, I watched as he slid his boxers off his legs and threw them somewhere across the room. Turning back towards me, he began slicking up his thick cock with lube, making it nice and wet and ready to be inside me.

"Are you ready babe?", he asked me as he reached down and kissed my lips softly. I nodded my head yes and held my breath as I felt his hands grip my hips roughly and I felt him lining his cock up to my entrance. I hissed as he slowly moved his hips forward, pressing into me and filling me up so good. More and more of his cock slid into me until his hips were firmly fitted against mine. He waited for me to adjust, as I clenched around him. When I nodded my head for him to continue, he took my breath away when he snapped his hips back, bringing his thick cock almost all the way out and slamming back into me with a force that made the whole bed rock forward against the wall. 

"Oh my god, Lou. So tight."

I gripped the headboard above me as he slid back out and snapped his hips forward again to meet mine. I could feel my hips instinctively lowering down to meet his thrusts and the feel of him inside me finally after so long was amazing. 

"Faster Haz", I asked and he immediately began to quicken the pace. Moving his cock in and out of me with a force that made my whole body sway back and forth. My legs were shaking and my bum was on fire. I could feel my arse jiggling slightly every time he would thrust into me. 

All I could hear were our loud moans echoing in the room and the sound of skin smacking against skin. When he grazed my prostate, I screamed out his name and gripped his shoulders even harder. My nails digging into his skin. He smirked to himself as he finally found my spot and snapped and rolled his hips in the right angle to hit my prostate every. single. time. I couldn't take the pleasure he gave to me and knowing that it was from Harry made it a million times better. I could feel his hands holding me down by my hips as I ground down to meet his thrusts. There would definitely be bruises sprinkled all over my hips and legs in the morning and I wanted them to be there . I wanted the proof of the previous night when he fucked me so hard I couldn't walk or move the next day. I knew I was close and so was he. His curls were matted to his forehead so I reached up and brushed them from his face. 

"Fuck Lou, m' so close", he stated and I screamed out and rolled my head to the side as he gave me a particularly deep thrust.

"Me too Haz. Me too." I almost came right when I felt Harry's large hand wrap around my throbbing cock and pump at a fast pace to match his thrusts inside of me. 

"Come for me Lou. It's okay. Come for me baby.", he whispered right in my ear and his words were enough to bring me over the edge as I gripped his shoulders as hard as I could and came in long white ribbons on my chest and his. Still coming down from my high, harry gribbed my hips and held them up as he roughly slammed into my sensitive entrance and seconds later, Harry came deep inside me, burying his face into the crook of my neck as he grunted hotly and roughly into my ear. I watched as he came down from his high and I rolled over onto my side as I snuggled into his chest. I was too lazy to clean myself up and we were both sticky and sweaty but I didn't give a shit because I was with my Haz. My beautiful Haz. We both laid in silence as he kissed me over and over again before I turned around and he held me from behind, pulling the blanket up over us. I felt as he pulled his knees up to fit right behind mine perfectly and he pressed me firmly to his chest. I loved this man with ever fiber of my being and these next couple weeks would be amazing but it would be more amazing if he actually stayed with me in London forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. They are real people and therefore own themselves. This is a work of fiction and so none of this actually happened.
> 
> Please give me feed back guys. This is kinda a rough draft so I might change the story a little, it depends on what you guys have to say. But we will see what happens . Thanks ya Crazy Mofo's :*


End file.
